


Она пыталась

by Gierre, HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hogwarts Houses, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Kudos: 23





	Она пыталась

— Тогда пусть будет... Рейвенкло!

Гарри повертел головой, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону ему идти. Студентам Рейвенкло, похоже, было не до приветствий. Наконец, он догадался исключить Слизерин и Гриффиндор. Оставалось два стола. Он посмотрел на цвета школьной формы, но они не помогли ему. С такого расстояния тяжело было увидеть герб, а даже если бы Гарри увидел его, все равно не понял бы, какой ему нужен.

Молчание затягивалось, стало неудобным. Гарри чувствовал, как его пилят взглядом преподаватели за столом сзади. МакГонагалл деликатно кашлянула и поторопила его:

— Мистер Поттер?

Направо или налево?

Студенты в мантиях с желтой отделкой безразлично глядели на него. Могут ли студенты Рейвенкло быть настолько неприветливыми? Больше похоже на слизеринцев, если верить Рону.

«Рон!» — осенило Гарри. Он поглядел на приятеля и увидел, как тот изо всех сил машет Гарри в сторону стола, где сидели студенты с синей отделкой на мантиях. Решившись, Гарри спрыгнул со стула и пошел к гипотетическим рейвенкловцам.

— Здрасьте? — спросил он, добравшись до стола.

Три других факультета провожали его шествие гробовым молчанием.

— О, Гарри! Садись, мы пытались рассчитать наибольшую статистическую вероятность твоего появления здесь, — дружелюбно сказал юный рейвенкловец, чуть сдвинувшись в сторону, чтобы дать Гарри место на лавке.

«Возможно, я слегка ошиблась», — подумала Шляпа, но об этом никто не узнал. Гарри только предстояло одолеть Волдеморта силами железной логики и экспериментальных заклинаний, составленных по советам бедняжки Миртл.

***

— Тогда пусть будет... Хаффлпаф!

Гарри повертел головой, гадая, где находятся хаффлпаффцы, но быстро нашел их по взмахам, крикам, свисту и ору. Волна дружелюбия случайно расколола стеклянную посуду на столе преподавателей. МакГонагалл кашлянула и сказала Гарри:

— Мистер Поттер, ну же!

Он спрыгнул со стула и пошел к столу, где овации переходили в танцы, а те, в свою очередь, становились дружеской потасовкой.

— Привет, Гарри!

— О, Гарри, привет!

— Гарри, как круто! Если нужно будет списать историю магии, обращайся. У меня конспекты за все курсы.

— Эй, привет. Не бойся, парень, здесь все свои!

— Меня зовут Седрик, приятно познакомиться.

Гарри ошалело вертел головой и жал руки всем желающим. За минуту у него появилось больше знакомых и приятелей, чем за всю жизнь. Волдеморту предстояло на собственной шкуре ощутить всю мощь коллективного мозгового штурма, взаимовыручки и умения прикрыть на занятии студента, который пытается стащить из кабинета гербологии малышку-мандрагору.

«По-моему, я переборщила», — подумала Шляпа.

***

— Тогда пусть будет... Слизерин!

— Я же, блядь, просил! — чуть не заорал Гарри, но не знал подходящих слов, поэтому стиснул зубы и, свесив голову, пошел к самому мрачному столу.

Его встретили зловещим молчанием. Он обернулся к столу преподавателей — несколько взрослых мужчин и женщин в нелепых халатах таращились на него, будто увидели призрака. Впрочем, вскоре появились и призраки, и они таращились ничуть не хуже.

— Зря ты не пожал мне руку, Поттер, — зловеще зашипел Драко Малфой.

— Не хотел, чтобы на меня попали частички Крэбба и Гойла, — огрызнулся Поттер, удивляясь, куда его понесло.

— О! — удивился Малфой. — Говорили, ты скучный.

— Только когда трезвый.

«Он же, блядь, просил», — подумала несчастная Шляпа. Волдеморт заставил Квиррела вывернуть шею, чтобы взглянуть на Мальчика-который-выжил, и запрыгал на стуле от восторга. Оставалось примерно два курса до заветного часа, когда пара возрожденных Темных Лордов и один скромный мальчик со своим другом-блондином захватят к чертям собачьим весь гребанный мир.

***

— Тогда пусть будет... Гриффиндор!

«Как здорово!» — решил Гарри.

«Я хотя бы пыталась», — подумала Шляпа.


End file.
